Charmed Again Part 2
by charming writer
Summary: Piper & Melissa met Paige & vanquished Shax plus reconstituted the P03. The Source now wants Paige evil using her powers. Her new family must save her before she's evil forever. The Source gets revenge on Cole. Andy leaves & Paige meets her real parents.


**Charmed Again Part 2**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa Hale who's my own creation.**

**Authors Notes:**** This's series three of my, Charmed season, which continues a week after "All Hell Breaks Loose" **

**Note: **** Hiya folks & welcome to my new season of Charmed. My stories will be different as they were then but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. Everyone who was there will still, be here minus Prue & Phoebe who're dead of course & some other characters that were introduced will be back this season. I'll still be using spells from the show & some I create myself which'll be different but still have the same affect & better sounding. I may, use some stories from season two as episode fillers to outweigh the main storyline going on here or I mayn't. I'll see about that when it comes along. **

**Extra Note: ****Piper & Melissa have met their newly acquired relative Paige & vanquished the Source's assassin & reconstituted the Power Of Three. But now the Source wants Paige to use her powers for evil & tries using the window of opportunity to do that. The remaining Charmed Ones have to save her before she becomes evil forever. The Source gets his revenge on Cole/Belthazor & Andy leaves at the end & Sam Wilder makes a special appearance as a ghost. **

_Episode Two_

Underworld Thursday Fifth August

_The Source appears before the Oracle._

The Source: My assassin failed. The witch is alive.

Oracle: Yes, I know.

The Source: You told me her future was short-lived. You told me.

Oracle: I told you only that it appeared to be short-lived. Seeing into the future's not always exact, especially when magical forces are at play.

The Source: The new Power Of Three's strong as it was with Piper & her sister's. Paige will be almost untouchable now that she's reunited with her family.

Oracle: Once the bonds formed, perhaps, but it has yet to, which means she's vulnerable, easily swayed.

_She goes over to the Source._

Oracle: Forty Eight little hours. The window of opportunity agreed to eons ago by both sides to protect free will. (Whispers) The great flaw in the grand design.

The Source: She hasn't chosen the other side yet?

Oracle: Well, she's young, confused, doesn't know which way to turn. You must seduce her into using her powers for evil then, she will become evil. & that's even better than killing her, which, of course you could still do. You need to get close to her, read her soul, corrupt it, & she's yours.

_The Source caresses the Oracle's chin._

The Source: & you Oracle need to see the future more clearly, for your own future.

_He flames out afterwards. _

Shane's Hospital Room 

_Shane wakes & stands up. The lights flicker. The Source appears before him._

Shane: What the hell? Who're you?

The Source: For now, I am you.

_The Source disappears & possesses Shane. Paige enters the room._

Paige: Oh, my God, the most horrible thing has happened to me! I can't explain it.

Shane/Source: Shh. Its okay honey I'm here now. It's okay.

_The possessed Shane has his eyes turn all black as he embraces Paige._

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

MELISSA HALE

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PAIGE MATTHEWS

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

COLERIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

ANDREW TRUDEAU

DARRYL MORRIS

GUEST STARRING

THE SOURCE

ORACLE

SHANE

INSPECTOR CORTEZ

BOB COWAN

CAROL

JAKE

FLETCH BARTENDER

PATTY HALLIWELL

SAM WILDER

Special Music Guest Star

MELISSA HALE

San Francisco Bay & City 

Various parts of San Francisco bay & city are been shown whilst "One Way Or Another" by Blondie's overheard playing.

One way or another, I'm goanna find ya I'm goanna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha.  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya I'm goanna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha.  
One way or another, I'm goanna see ya I'm goanna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha.  
One day, maybe next week, I'm goanna meetcha I'm goanna meetcha, i'll meetcha.  
I will drive past your house, & if the lights are all down I'll see who's around.

Kitchen Friday Sixth August

_Melissa retrieves a couple of ice packs from the freezer & places them gently on Leo & Andy's necks. They both hold them against themselves._

Piper: So basically because of recent events I.E my sisters dying, Shax & the Source coming for us quicker than anticipated the Elders are advancing Mel's powers?

Leo: Well Phoebe's astral projection so that Mel can be both conscious at the same time.

Piper: How comes they won't advance mine I mean that'd be a great boost against the Source or even making Paige be able to use her properly.

Leo: Firstly your powers are far greater than Mel's & secondly advancing Paige's powers when she's hardly used them would do great damage to her because she won't be able to control them yet.

Andy: Well whatever we have to concentrate on ourselves first. God I don't understand how you can heal innocents, but you can't heal yourself then me.

Leo: It's kinder hard to heal both of us when we're knocked out Andy.

Piper: What I wanna knows how's, it possible for an angel to get knocked out as well as a human? I mean, you are, technically dead after all.

Leo: You're asking me that Piper after 2 years been together.

Piper: Well.

Andy: I think the more appropriate question's how did, a white-lighter manage to get someone knocked up when before you & Piper they weren't allowed to have a relationship with their charges?

Melissa: Well they obviously had a secret relationship. I mean we know Grandma Patty wrote Sam love letters. & her, & Grandpa were divorced then so something must've happened between them & Paige was created.

Piper: & the Elders didn't know about this come on don't they keep tabs on their white lighters?

Leo: Not all, the time they can't. They have the world to protect also Piper. Besides they had no idea she even existed, or that she was your sister & Mel's Aunt.

Melissa: Sister witch.

Piper: Who's, half-witch, half-whitelighter also. Let's not forget that little surprise.

_Melissa helps the two men with their ice packs._

Piper: I can't believe that Mom kept that secret from us.

Melissa: She probably didn't have much of a choice mom.

Piper: I'm her daughter Mel as was Prue & Phoebe. She could've found a way to share that information with us.

Melissa: It was probably hard for her to do that mom. When Cole & I were first together in the future it took us a long time to tell my cousins that. Especially Ben because we were, worried what they'd think of us. Grandma Patty may've felt the same way.

_The doorbell rings._

Piper: Okay that better not be another long-lost relative.

_She goes to answer the door. Melissa, Andy & Leo follow. Piper greets Darryl at the door & lets him in._

Darryl: Hi Piper.

Piper: Hi there.

_Piper closes the door & Darryl looks around._

Darryl: Where's Cortez?

Leo: Who?

Darryl: Inspector Cortez - the one I hit over the head, the one you said you would take care of. He's missing. Police inspectors are not supposed to be missing. Where is he?

Melissa: Well, I kind of sent him to…

Piper: Timbuktu. It rhymed with undo.

Darryl: Timbuktu.

Andy: Look man, its okay. Cole went to get him.

Darryl: Cole?

_Cole shimmers in by the stairs. Melissa goes towards him. _

Melissa: Cole!

Cole: Wait.

_He gets an energy ball ready & a bounty hunter appears suddenly & strikes. The bolt of blue lightning misses Cole barely & Cole kills the bounty hunter with his energy ball. Cole stands up._

Cole: Damn bounty hunters… they're like gnats.

Darryl: Where's the inspector?

Cole: Don't worry. I found him & moved him to a place he can't tell a soul what he saw literally.

Leo: Whaddya mean? Where'd you put him?

_Cole gestures below him._

Piper: In the basement?

Melissa: No I think more further below than that.

Piper: Hell?

_Melissa nods at her._

Melissa: Yep.

Andy: Cole, he's a cop. He's one of the good guys.

Cole: He's also the one who can expose Mel & Piper as witches. I think you Andy after what happened to Prue would want to avoid that at all costs.

Leo: Not at that cost. We have to save him.

Darryl: Save him? Whaddya mean, save him? What's going on?

Melissa: You know what, Darryl? We're goanna take care of this whole mess.

Darryl: Wait a second. Hold...

Melissa: You don't worry about it.

_She escorts Darryl out the door then rejoins joins the others._

Piper: Okay Leo maybe you can talk to the Inspector, & reason with him.

Cole: & what if he can't? What if you & Mel get exposed? What's to say the same thing that happened to Phoebe & Prue won't happened, to you two?

Melissa: Well it's a risk we'll have to take.

Cole: Yeah well, you know what? There's another risk you guys have to worry about. On the way back, I heard gargoyles.

Piper: Gargoyles? You mean like statues?

Cole: That's only in they're in their resting state. They come alive to ward off evil. In this case, I think they're trying to ward off the Source. I think he's surfaced.

Melissa: & he's here now? Where?

Cole: I don't know. He could be anywhere or anyone.

Leo: Probably came for Paige, but she doesn't stand a chance against him. She doesn't even know what, her power's yet.

Piper: Honey we don't stand a chance against him. Not without my sisters.

Melissa: We don't need them mom we've the new Power of Three with Paige. We just have to get to her before he does & get her use her powers.

Piper: Can you sense her?

Leo: I don't think so. She's too new.

Melissa: Then we go to her loft & see if she's there.

Piper: & if she isn't?

Melissa: Then we go to the church Grandma Patty talked about.

Cole: Can't you split up & go to both places.

Piper: No Cole Mel would be on her own & she can't be not without knowing how to use Phoebe's powers.

Cole: But I could go with her for protection & Leo could go with you.

Melissa: That'd take too long Cole. We need to choose one place & go there.

Andy: Couldn't you scry for her if Leo can't sense.

Piper: We'd need something of her's which we don't have.

Andy: Well you've got the information I got on her right? Even though Paige's not touched it, it is about her.

Melissa: Oh yeah he's right I forgot.

Piper: Okay then let's do this quickly.

Paige's Loft

_Shane/Source is staring at a bird in a cage. The bird's scared._

Paige: Oscar...what's the matter, sweetheart? It's okay. I'm home.

_Paige goes back to her closet & picks out a jacket. She sits down on her bed._

Shane/Source: Maybe he doesn't like me.

Paige: Don't be ridiculous. He's always liked you.

Shane/Source: Well, aren't you goanna tell me what happened last night?

_Paige sits on the bed._

Paige: No. It's nothing.

Shane/Source: It seemed like something to me. You were pretty scared.

Paige: Let's just say that when I wanted to find out who I was, I didn't want to find out I was a freak. Look, can we just talk about this later?

Shane/Source: Of course. Hey, I never got to thank you for taking such good care of me.

_Shane/Source and Paige are about to kiss but they break apart when Paige's bird, Oscar, screeches very loudly._

Paige: Oscar. Listen, I should get to work anyway. I'm in enough trouble with the boss as it is.

_Paige heads for the door and Shane/Source raises a glowing red hand at Paige's direction._

Shane/Source: Well, I know how badly you want to be there for that placement hearing.

_Paige stops & turns around._

Paige: How did you know about that?

Shane/Source: Well, you told me, remember? Little kid abusive dad. You said nothing gets under your skin more than that.

Paige: Right. Okay. Make yourself at home. Stop by for lunch if you feel up to it.

Shane/Source: Count on it.

_Paige leaves her apartment. Shane/Source turns to the bird, Oscar, & sets him on fire leaving a burnt corpse behind in the birdcage. Shane/Source disappears in a fiery display._

Cole/Phoebe's Room

_Cole now changed clothes is crying as the emotion of what happened yesterday finally gets to him as he's looking at a picture of him & Phoebe. _

Upstairs Hallway

_Melissa coming upstairs calls out to him._

Melissa: Hey Cole dad's waiting.

_Seeing her Cole gets up quickly tucks the picture under the mattress & turns round wiping his tears away so she can't see he's been crying. Melissa sees him turned round in his bedroom. _

Melissa: To get Cortez.

_Walking up she comes inside. _

Cole/Phoebe's Room

Melissa: Hey Cole dad's waiting.

_Composing himself Cole turns._

Cole: Yeah I know I was just changing.

Melissa: Oh right.

_Seeing his face Melissa quizzes him._

Melissa: You alright?

Cole: Yeah I erm.

Melissa: Miss Aunt Phoebe? I was wondering when you were goanna let go.

_Not been able to lie anymore Cole lowers himself on the bed as tears flow from him again. Sitting beside him Melissa pulls Cole against her & hugs him. _

Cole: (Upset) Oh god I'm so sorry Mel I just miss her so much. I was trying to stay strong, like you know, keep it together for everyone & put all my energy into helping you save Paige because a demon's not supposed to cry &.

Melissa: Who says you can't cry Cole? You're only human if you do which your half of. & secondly helps you grieve & move on.

Cole: Oh yeah who told you that then?

Melissa: You did actually in the future which helped me come to terms with my adopted families, murder & finding out my real family died also. If I hadn't have taken your advice & had god also thing's would've turned out a lot different. That's why I said yesterday I haven't cried because I've gone through that once already.

Cole: (Upset) But what am I supposed to do Mel? Phoebe changed me & made me better & taught me how to regress Belthazor.

Melissa: You don't change anything. You just continue what you're doing & make Phoebe proud of you.

_She pulls away from him. _

Melissa: No comes on dad's waiting.

Cole: Okay.

_Getting up they leave the room. _

Hell 

_Cortez is on a ledge screaming._

Cortez: Help me!

_Below him's a pool of hot magma. He's startled when he looks down. Leo orbs & Cole shimmers onto a ledge next to Cortez._

Cortez: Help me! You! Stay away from me! Stay away!

Leo: We're here to save you.

Cortez: You're the one who put me here!

Cole: No, no. Actually, that was just me. Hoping you'd change your mind about the girls, have you?

Cortez: Killing me's the only way to keep me from trying to stop you!

Leo: We're not goanna kill you, Inspector. But what you don't understand's that by exposing the girls, you're not stopping evil, you're helping it.

Cortez: Oh, yeah, right.

Cole: (Whispers to Leo) You do understand if we take him back, it's over. You'll lose Piper & Mel & it'll be like me losing Phoebe all over again.

_Leo outstretches his hand to Cortez._

Leo: Take my hand.

Cortez: No.

Leo: Take my hand. Where else can I take you that's, worse than this?

_Cortez grabs Leo's hand & they orb out, followed by Cole, who shimmers out._

South Bay Social Services 

_Paige's talking to her uncle on the phone at her desk in her cubicle._

Paige: (Into phone) So, how's Aunt Julie? Yeah? Oh. Is her hip any better?

_A couple comes up to the receptionist._

Jake: Jake & Carol Grisanti for Mr. Cowan.

Receptionist: Okay. I'll let him know you're here.

_Paige's distracted by it._

Paige: (Into phone) I'm sorry. Say that again? I got distracted.

Receptionist: He'll be with you in a few minutes.

_Jake goes over to the wife._

Jake: I'm goanna go wash up, alright?

_He leaves._

Bathroom

_Jake washes his face. The lights in the bathroom flash & he turns to find Shane/Source standing there._

Jake: What do you want?

_The Source comes out of Shane & possesses the man, Jake._

Paige's Cubical

_Paige's still talking on the phone._

Paige: (Into phone) Hey, before you go, can I ask you a question? Do you guys still go to that church Mom & Dad used to go to? Is there still a nun called Sister Agnes there? (Pauses) Yeah, right the one that found me. No, no, I haven't spoken to but something's come up, & I think I should.

_She sees Jake/Source over by Mr. Cowan._

Paige: Uh, Uncle Dave, I gotta go. I'll call you back, okay? Yeah, I love you too.

_Paige hangs up the phone & walks over to her boss._

Paige: Mr. Cowan.

Cowan:Hey, look Paige. I got this, okay?

Paige: No. But you can't let that little boy go home with that jerk.

Cowan: Paige, number one, you don't know for a fact he's abusing the boy. & number two, this's none of your business. You are an assistant, not a social worker.

Paige: That's because you're too cheap to make me one.

_Mr. Cowan goes back into his office. Jake/Source stands at the other side of the office window & gives Paige a look. Cowan, closes the window blinds & Paige turns round & leaves the room. An hour later, Paige's pacing. Cowan comes out of his office. She approaches him._

Paige: What's happened?

Cowan: Nothing's been decided. We're goanna meet again tomorrow.

Paige: Tomorrow? You can't let him go home with that kid?

Cowan: I can, & I am. Look, Paige, you weren't in there. He was very persuasive.

Paige: Persuasive? What about the police report & counsellor's recommendations?

Cowan: Look, Paige, I know how you feel about these cases, but we can't make a decision based on what you think. We have to base it on face, but right now we don't have enough yet. I'm sorry.

_Cowan, walks away. Jake/Source & his wife step out of the little office & he confronts Paige._

Jake/Source: You got a problem, lady?

Paige: Yeah, I do. I got a problem with people who hit their kids.

Jake/Source: Oh.

Carol: Come on, Jake. Let's just go.

Jake/Source: Wait. Wait. Listen, I can do whatever the hell I want to.

_He lowers his voice. _

Jake/Source: & there's nothing you can do about it.

_Paige gets her purse & turns to leave. Cowan, looks at her departing._

Cowan: Where do you think you're going?

Paige: Church.

_She leaves._

Bathroom

_Jake/Source enters the bathroom. He finds an old man bent over Shane's unconscious body._

Old Man: Can you give me a hand? I think that he must've slipped.

_Jake/Source turns the old man's body into flames & kills him. The Source comes outta Jake & repossesses Shane._

Lounge

_Melissa & Piper are scrying for Paige using the report Andy gave them. He comes into the room. _

Andy: Have you found anything yet?

_The crystal lands on Baltimore Street._

Piper: Yep the crystals landed on Baltimore Street.

Andy: Well that's not where Paige's loft is.

Melissa: But it is where my church is St Teresa's Christian Church.

Andy: So you & she have a connection then. Maybe it was ordained by a higher power that you joined that church because they knew about Paige.

Melissa: It could be I don't know.

Piper: Or it's just coincidence that she was dropped of there & not some divine will by god.

Melissa: Well whatever we still need to get there.

St Teresa's Church 

_Paige enters the church. There's a gargoyle statue. Paige makes her way to approach a nun._

Paige: Excuse me. Are you Sister Agnes?

Sister Agnes:Yes I am. & who might you be?

Paige: I'm Paige. Paige Matthews.

_Not recognising her Sister Agnes shakes her head. _

Sister Agnes: No sorry I don't know you.

Paige: No you'd probably not remember me as I've changed a little bit since you last saw me on August 2nd 1977. Does that ring any bells?

_Finally realizing who she is Sister Agnes's eyes widen. _

Sister Agnes: Oh, dear Lord.

Vestibule 

_Paige & Sister Agnes are in a little office. Sister Agnes retrieves a box from a trunk._

Sister Agnes: I was just about your age, when they came.

_She puts the box on the table._

Paige: They? My mother & my father?

Sister Agnes: They came in a swirl of bright blue white lights like, angels.

Paige: Blue white lights. Whaddya mean?

Sister Agnes: Well, that's how they appeared, with you in their arms! I was stunned. I didn't know what to think. They said that you were in great danger, that they had no choice but to give you up, to protect you.

Paige: Danger? What kinder danger?

Sister Agnes: Well, they didn't say. But I could tell from their pain that it must've been very real. They asked me to find you a good home, a safe home, & to keep their secret… until you came looking.

Paige: But how could they know?

Sister Agnes: Because you come from them, my dear. As wonderful & precious as your adoptive parents were to you, you still come from angels.

_She reaches into the chest and pulls out a blanket with a P on it._

Sister Agnes: They asked me to save this for you for this day. It's what they bundled you up in. Your mother had only one request that your name began with a P.

St Teresa's Interior

_Piper & Melissa come inside._

Piper: Okay Paige should be here somewhere.

_She turns round seeing Melissa put some money in the poor box._

Piper: Mel whaddya doing?

Melissa: Putting some money in the poor box.

Piper: Come on.

_Walking off Melissa follows on signing a cross down her chest as she passes a statue of Jesus. _

Vestibule 

_Sister Agnes & Paige are still talking when they hear a on the office door & Piper & Melissa enter. _

Sister Agnes: Yes, may I help.

Piper: Hi.

_She freezes Sister Agnes._

Piper: Hey, what's up? We need to get you out of here.

Paige: What did you do to her?

Melissa: Oh mom just froze Sister Agnes but she'll be fine.

Paige: How do you know her?

Melissa: By coming here every Sunday.

Piper: Mel's religious.

_Looking down she __points at the blanket Paige's holding._

Piper: Is that mine & my sisters blanket?

_She tries to touch it, but Paige pulls it away._

Paige: No! That's mine! Leave me alone!

_She turns to leave._

Melissa: Alright! Gee.

_She & Piper follow Paige._

Melissa: Paige, Paige, Paige.

Piper: Stop or I'll freeze you!

_Paige stops & turns. Piper & Melissa stop as well._

Melissa: (To Piper) She's a witch mom. You can't freeze her.

Piper: (To Melissa) She doesn't know that does she?

Paige: Will you please just leave me alone?

_Paige continues to walk towards the main exit._

Melissa: Look, we know what you're going through. We went thought the same thing when we first found out we were witches, too.

Piper: Look. You just gotta trust us. Somebody very bad's after you.

_Paige stops and turns around._

Paige: Trust you? You just froze a nun? How do I know you're not the bad ones?

Piper: Well if we are, then you are, to sister.

Melissa: Mom.

_Paige turns to leave._

Piper: What? Fine then, you try.

Melissa: (To Paige) Paige look I know what you must be thinking because I thought the same thing too.

_Paige stops & turns. Melissa & Piper come closer to Paige to talk._

Paige: Oh yeah how can you know that?

_Coming closer to her Melissa speaks. _

Melissa: I was adopted just like you. I come from the future well did come before it changed completely. Piper's my mom & Leo the guy with short blonde hair's my father. They & my Aunt Prue & Phoebe were killed when we were born because the now Source of all Evil's successor wanted us dead as his seer had a premonition that my cousin's & I would kill him when we'd grown up. But Cole the tall brown haired guy you saw at the funeral & some friends of his stopped Bacarra doing that but because of fear he might find us again they stripped our powers & put us up for adoption so he couldn't find us magically. 18 & half years later Bacarra found out our true identities & had our adopted families killed because they wouldn't tell his demons where we were. Years later my cousin Ben got a premonition of the Source killing mom, Aunt Prue & Phoebe in the past so I came back to warn them of that. Me & my friend Suzanne swapped powers & she & my cousins got Bacarra in the future but it changed everything then meaning my future changed & I was stuck here now.

Paige: So you.

Melissa: Was half white lighter half witch just like you are. I could freeze things like mom can but in millions of tiny orbs.

Piper: You have a magical power also. At least, if you're a Charmed One, you do. & the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself.

Paige: I've a power?

Melissa: Mmm. According to the prophecy, the third witch has the power to move things with her mind but because you're half white lighter you'll orb them instead.

Paige: & how does that work?

_Melissa sees a lit candle resting across from them on a candlestick._

Melissa: You call for an object with your mind like that candle.

_She points to it._

Melissa: Over there & orb it to yourself kinder like teleporting except not yourself.

Paige & how do I do that?

_Outstretching her right hand Melissa pretends to the call the candle to her._

Melissa: Candle. Now you try it just like I did.

_Paige does but nothing happens._

Piper: Try again.

_Paige does but nothing happens again. _

Paige: See I don't have a power. You've got it all wrong.

Melissa: No we haven't. You orbed when Shax threw the energy ball at you so you do have powers your just not concentrating enough because you don't believe you can do it. You have to do that & want the candle to come to you. Now close your eyes & focus on the candle picture it in your mind & tell it what you want to do & remember believe.

Paige: Okay.

_Turning round Paige closes her eyes & concentrates on the candle. Visualising it in her mind she calls for it to come to her._

Paige: CANDLE!

_Working this time the candle orbs over from the candlestick onto Paige's hand. Feeling it she opens her eyes it astonishment. _

Paige: (Astonished) Oh my god I did it. I don't believe it.

Melissa: Believe it.

Paige: I'm a witch.

Piper: Yep. Welcome to our world.

St Teresa's Exterior

_Shane/Source flames in & walks toward the church._

Shane/Source: She better be here, Oracle. I'm running outta time.

Oracle: (As A Voice) She is. Don't worry.

_Shane/Source stops & spots the gargoyle. The gargoyle screeches & Shane/Source drops to the ground covering his ears screaming in pain._

Shane/Source: No!

St Teresa's Interior

_Paige, Melissa & Piper hear the noise._

Paige: What is that?

Melissa: I don't know.

St Teresa's Exterior

_Shane/Source's hand glows read & the doors open._

Shane/Source: Paige.

Paige: Shane?

_She rushes to help him._

Paige: What's the matter? My god, what happened?

Shane/Source: I don't know someone's after me.

_Paige helps him up. Realising something's wrong Melissa & Piper speak out. _

Melissa/Piper:Paige!

_They both run after her._

Paige: Come on. Let's get out of here.

Melissa: Paige! Come back!

_Shane/Source turns & fires a red bolt at Melissa & Piper. They both scream & go flying backwards, sliding their way to the inside of the front of the church._

Melissa: Whoo.

Piper: What the hell was that?

_Coming up they notice Sister Agnes standing beside them looking angry. _

Sister Agnes:Good question.

San Francisco PD Station 

_Cole & Leo follow Cortez as he makes his way to a phone._

Cole: Look, we didn't have to bring you back, you know. We could've just let you rot.

Leo: Cole, I really don't think this's helping any.

Cole: Like your way is?

_Darryl comes over to him._

Darryl: Cortez, where you've been?

Cortez: You don't wanna know.

_He speaks into the phone. _

Cortez: This's Inspector Cortez. I need a surveillance team around the clock. I'll take one shift.

Darryl: What're you doing?

Cortez: What I said I'd do before you clipped me from behind.

Cole: You're making a big mistake, Inspector.

_Leo hears a Piper calling._

Cole: You've no idea what you're doing.

Cortez: You wanna bet?

Leo: Something's wrong. Piper's calling.

Cole: Just so you know, whatever pain you put them through because of what you're doing will be nothing compared to the pain I put you through. You understand?

_Cortez speaks into the phone again._

Cortez: Yeah the addresses 1329 Prescott Street. Melissa Hale & Piper Halliwell they're murder suspects.

Leo: Alright. Come on. Come on.

_He & Cole leave._

Cortez: (Into the phone) Yeah, thanks.

_Darryl grabs Cortez as he hangs up the phone._

Darryl: Hey, listen Cortez.

_He points at Darryl._

Cortez: Let go of me.

_Darryl does so._

Cortez: You make me sick. How long have you been covering up for them, huh? How many other murders have you ignored just to protect them? You're a disgrace to that shield, my friend.

_Darryl pins him up to the wall._

Darryl: This isn't the first time I've risked my career for those girls - my life, my family! They're the best people I've ever met, & they'll do more good than you'll ever know. & it cost them their sister & cousin.

_Two inspectors pull Darryl away from Cortez._

Cop One**:** Hey, hey inspector, ease up.

Cop Two: Yeah you alright?

Darryl: Hmm. I'm good. I'm good.

Sunroom

_Melissa, Andy & Piper are sitting on the couch. Cole & Leo are pacing in front of them with their arms folded._

Andy: So the Source was there, at the church?

Melissa: Well, the gargoyles weren't exactly whistling Dixie, dad.

Piper: Plus, something pretty powerful knocked us on our asses.

_Cole sits down._

Cole: But if he was there, why didn't he try to kill Paige?

Piper: Obviously he didn't want to go up against the Charmed Ones.

Melissa: No, that doesn't make sense. He knows Paige's new to her powers. If there was ever a time to attack.

Leo: Wait a minute. What if he's not trying to kill her anymore but trying to lure her to his side?

Piper: Lure her. Whaddya mean?

_Realising what Leo said Melissa talks._

Melissa: The Window Of Opportunity.

Andy: The what?

Cole: It's a mythical window which has an opening of forty eight hours.

Piper: Opening?

Melissa: For a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her powers for good or evil yet. They can be swayed either way.

Andy: So wait all he has to do's cast a spell on her?

Cole: No, he can't. It has to be her choice, but he can tempt her, entice her.

Melissa: But if he gets her to use her powers for evil she becomes evil forever.

Piper: How do you know that?

Melissa: Because all new witches have the window. Patty, Ben & I did.

Andy: Someone tried this on you's.

_Melissa nods her head._

Melissa: Mmm Bacarra.

Leo: But I thought he wanted to kill you's because his Seer predicted you'd kill him.

Melissa: He did but when me, Patty & Ben formed & he knew we were more powerful then you, Aunt Prue & Phoebe he tried to get us on his side using the window but that didn't work.

_Piper sighs. _

Piper: God who makes up these cockamamie rules?

_Cole looks down & Leo & Melissa look up._

Piper: Oh, never mind. Right so we've less than 24 hours to get to Paige & no idea how to find her.

Melissa: The Source will.

Paige's Apartment

_Paige's sitting on the couch with a blanket. Shane/Source brings her a glass of water and sits down next to her._

Shane/Source: Here.

Paige: Thanks.

_She takes a sip of her water._

Paige: I'm so sorry to involve you in all of this.

Shane/Source: All of what? Paige…

_Paige puts down her glass._

Shane/Source: What's going on?

Paige: I don't know. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.

Shane/Source: Hey, you don't have to know. You're safe here… with me.

_They kiss then Shane/Source speaks to Paige in her head. _

Shane/Source: I'll take care of you.

Attic

_Cole's looking at Cortez, who's leaning against his car parked outside the Manor. Melissa, Andy Leo & Piper are at the Book of Shadows._

Cole: Are you sure you don't want me to turn Belthazor loose on Cortez just for a minute or two?

Leo: No. He doesn't have anything on Mel & Piper yet. Besides, now's no time to be blurring the line between good and evil.

_Melissa closes the book in frustration. _

Melissa: Err this, books useless.

_She clears her throat then looks up._

Melissa: Hey Grams can you help us out here a little please?

_The book opens on its own & flips through the pages. It stops on one page._

Andy: Okay, an enchantment spell. Wait. How's this goanna find her?

Melissa: It's not to find Paige but a way to ID the source. See the last line? It's, "So she can reveal the evil within."

Piper: But that'll only help if we can find him?

Leo: Maybe we can, or at least, maybe he can.

_He looks at Cole._

Andy: How can he do that?

Melissa: Cole's connected to the Source because he's a demon & as such can see his aura.

_Cole walks toward them. He clears his throat._

Cole: Yeah it's how he reminds us of his power, his reach. Maybe if I focus on it.

Melissa: Then he'll know you're doing it. & he'll find you.

Cole: Not if I'm careful. It's your only chance at saving Paige.

_He goes back to the window._

Andy: Okay. So you need something to enchant.

Melissa:Right, um.

_Everyone looks around. Melissa spots something._

Melissa: Oh!

_She goes over to a shelf & finds a pair of pink kiddy sunglasses._

Melissa: How about these?

_Seeing them Piper, looks a little upset._

Piper: Ahh.

Leo: What?

Piper: Phoebe wore those when she was younger when we played dress up.

Melissa: Oh if you don't want me to use them then.

Piper: No they're fine.

Melissa: Okay.

_They both hold either side of the sunglasses & say the spell in the book._

Piper/Melissa: MAGIC FORCES FAR & WIDE, ENCHANT THESE SO THOSE CAN'T HIDE, ALLOW THIS WITCH TO USE THEREIN, SO SHE CAN REVEAL THE EVIL WITHIN.

_The glasses lenses' grow._

Andy: Whoa.

Piper: Okay. Better test 'em.

_Melissa puts the glasses on. She giggles a little as she looks at Leo._

Leo: Well?

Melissa: Nothing dad. You look the same.

Andy: Do I look the same?

_Melissa looking at Andy doesn't notice a difference._

Melissa: Yes you do.

Cole: How about me?

_Melissa looks at him & lets out a little scream._

Cole: What?

_Through the glasses, Melissa sees Cole as Belthazor as he walks toward the girls._

Cole: What do I look like?

Melissa: Like Belthazor.

_She takes off the glasses._

Melissa: Enchanting.

_Cole, smiles a little. Melissa looks up._

Melissa: Thanks for the magical assist Grams.

Andy: How do you know it wasn't somebody else?

Paige's Bathroom Saturday Seventh August 

_Paige comes, outta the shower & wraps a towel wrapped round her & goes to the medicine cabinet. She hears Shane/Source voice. She stares in the mirror._

Shane/Source: You know who you are now Paige.

_His voice goes demonic._

Shane/Source: This's where your destiny lies. Not with your Wiccan family.

_He appears behind her. _

Shane/Source: It's for no one but you. This's what you've been searching for your whole life. This's why you have the power.

_He makes an image of Jake/Source appear in the mirror._

Jake/Source: You can't stop me.

Shane/Source: Use your power for your desires, to seek your own revenge.

_The image disappears._

Shane/Source: Use your power. Call for his heart. Call for his life.

_He disappears. Paige holds up her hand & the glass from the mirror shatters & disappears._

South Bay Social Services 

_Jake & his wife Carol storm out of an office. Mr. Cowan storms off in a different direction. Paige gets up & follows Jake & Carol as Shane/Source looks on._

Parking Lot

_Jake & Carol go towards their car. Paige holds out her hand._

Paige: Heart.

_Jake clutches his heart in pain._

Carol: Jake, what is it?

_He falls to the ground as he doubles over. _

Carol: No!

_On the other side of the parking lot Piper pulls up in her new dark blue Jeep Cherokee with Melissa, Cole, & Leo in it. They all get out & look around._

Piper: I don't see Paige anywhere.

Melissa: Are you sure this's the right place, Cole?

Cole: The Source's here. I can sense him.

Leo: Wait. There she is.

_Melissa puts on the sunglasses & sees a black aura around Paige._

Piper: What's she doing?

Melissa: I don't know, but she's got a black aura around her.

Leo: The Source?

Cole: No. It can't be. If Mel saw my demonic self, then she'd see his too.

Melissa: Yeah. Well, whatever it is, it's not good. Come on.

_They go towards Paige as a small crowd gathers around Jake._

Carol: Jake! Jake! No.

Melissa:Paige? Paige? It's me, Mel. & Leo, Cole & Piper.

Paige: He's evil. He's hurting his child.

Carol: Oh God! Honey.

Melissa:No. You're being seduced into doing this.

Carol: No! No Jake!

Piper: Alright. You know what? Hi.

_She pushes Paige's hand down. _

Piper: Leo, take her. Go home. Go, go, go, go.

_Leo orbs out with Paige. Jake's pain lessens._

Cole: Let's get outta here.

_They walk away._

Carol: Are you sure you'll alright?

_Jake stands up._

Carol: Maybe you'd better lay back down.

Jake: I'm not covering for you anymore Carol. You keep your hands off our son.

_He walks off._

Piper's Jeep

_Piper & Melissa are in there with Cole outside beside them. _

Cole: You two go ahead. I'm goanna stay behind. Make sure the Source doesn't follow you.

Melissa: Okay becareful won't you.

Cole: I will.

_He backs away as they drive off. Shane/Source comes out of the building. He runs up behind Cole, but flames out before Cole turns around. Cole then shimmers away. _

San Francisco Street 

_He then shimmers near Shane/Source & walks up behind him. He turns around & stabs Cole in the stomach. Cole falls down on his knees._

Shane/Source: Don't die too quickly, traitor.

_He holds his hand beside Cole's ear, emerging a yellow-orange light from it._

Shane/Source: I want you to suffer just like your precious love did.

_He puts his hand on his chin as Cole looks at him painfully._

Shane/Source: Don't worry you'll be with her soon enough.

_He begins to walk away._

Shane/Source: Oracle, find Paige… one last time.

_He flames out as Cole slumps to the floor. _

Hallway

_Coming in Piper & Melissa takes their coats off as Melissa deactivates the burglar alarm. _

Piper: Leo, where's.

_As they wonder further a knife's thrown, nearly missing the two girls. Piper lets out a small scream._

Leo: I'm having a hard time convincing her she's not evil!

Piper: I see that.

_Andy grabs Paige's hands from behind & puts them behind her back. _

Andy: Hey a little, help here please.

_Paige struggling free's herself of him & outstretches her hand. _

Paige: Lamp.

_It disappears in blue/white orbs & reappears. She telekinetically throws it toward Piper & Melissa. Reacting quickly Piper freezes the lamp before it hits them._

Piper: Hey that's Mom's crystal!

_She tackles Paige to the ground whilst Melissa gripping the lamp midair settles it down on the coffee table then joins her in holding her down._

Andy: Bright side least she's getting the hang of her new power.

Melissa: Okay. Relax. Relax.

_Leo takes Piper's place in holding Paige down as Piper gets up._

Leo: Alright. Now what?

Piper: We better hope there's some Wiccan exorcism in the Book of Shadows because yeah.

Melissa: There's a Latin spell called the "Ritual Runanium" which can exorcise a demon but Paige's not actually possessed so it wouldn't work on her.

Piper: Well there has to be something that'll get whatever's in her out.

_She goes to the stairs, but stops when the lights flicker off/on. Shane/Source appears by the corner of the stairs._

Piper: Who are you?

_His eyes turn all black & he telekinetically throws Piper through the stairs banister._

Melissa: Mom.

_She suddenly projects in behind Shane/Source as he throws an energy ball at her real self who ducks away for cover. Astral Melissa grabs Shane/Source & tries to throw him away but getting the upper hand he slams her back against the grandfather clock making her disappear & it smash into pieces. He appears by the couch. Piper uses his power to blow him up. Paige stands up & Leo helps Piper up. Shane/Source reassembles. Andy coming in behind smacks a chair against him but has little affect as Shane/Source fireballs him across the room. Leo runs over & heals him. Getting up Melissa grabs the glasses & puts them on. She sees the Source._

Melissa: Oh, Mom. That's the… that's the…

_She takes off the glasses & goes to Piper._

Melissa: Loo…loo… loo… look!

_Piper pushes her hand away._

Piper: I know who that is.

Shane/Source: Your powers are strong, but will they be enough without the Power of Three.

_Not believing what's happening Paige looks at Shane/Source weirdly. _

Paige: Shane, what's going on?

Shane/Source: (In Shane's voice) It's okay. I'm here now.

_Paige backs away from him._

Paige: Stay away from me.

Leo: She still has free will. You can't force her to choose.

Shane/Source: Oh, but she's already chosen, haven't you? Come with me. You'll be safe forever. I promise.

Melissa: Paige don't, listen to him. He's lying.

Shane/Source: They only want you for your power.

Piper: That's not true.

Shane/Source: You don't have to share it. It's yours.

_He turns into Mr. Cowan._

Shane/Source: You've already seen what you can do with it. You do what nobody else can do.

_He turns into Carol. _

Shane/Source: You nearly saved my son from his father. From all the pain & suffering he's put him through.

_He turns into the little boy._

Boy: Please help me. Don't let him hurt me anymore. You're my only hope.

_Paige takes his hand & starts to go with him. Melissa runs forward trying to stop them._

Melissa:No!

_The boy/Source races his hand, suspending Melissa mid-air shocking her with electricity._ _She groans in pain._

Melissa Ahh!

_Realizing the truth Paige pushes Boy/Source down & Melissa falls down. The others all go over & help her up. The clock chimes in the background._

Piper: Sweetie? Okay. Come on. Come on.

_The boy disappears & the Source reposes Shane, who stands up._

Shane/Source: I guess bloods thicker than evil.

_Shane/Source looks at the clock & goes outta Shane, who falls to the ground, revealing his true self in his black robe._

Source: I broke the Charmed Ones before. Killed Prue & Phoebe. I'll do it again. Besides, it's not a complete loss. Thanks to Belthazor.

_Hearing this everyone except Paige look horrified._

Andy: What did you do to him?

Cortez: Oh my God.

_The Source, Leo, Paige, Andy, Melissa & Piper turn seeing Cortez standing near the front door with a video camera. He's amazed at what he sees._

Melissa: Inspector whaddya doing here?

Piper: Get out.

_As Cortez reaches for his gun, the Source fires a fireball at him, knocking him on the coat rack. He screams. He's knocked on a hanger. The gang gasp. Cortez falls down, revealing blood on the hanger. The Source flames out. The others race to Cortez. Leo kneels down beside him._

Cortez: Looks like evil wins again, huh?

Leo: Not if I can help it.

_He heals him. Cortez is shocked._

Paige: How'd you do that?

_Leo helps a shocked Cortez up._

Melissa: Leo's a guardian angel called a white lighter. They help guide, train & protect witches as well as protect humans & heal them when hurt by evil. I used to be Prue & Phoebe's one before they were killed.

Piper: We better find Cole.

_All, except Cortez, leave. He checks his used to be wound & the video camera._

Near South Bay Social Services

_Cole's lying on the ground, nearly dead._

Melissa: Cole! Its Mel can you hear me? Where are you?

_She spots him & runs over to him. She kneels down beside him. _

Andy: (Worried) Oh my god.

_Placing her hand on his neck Melissa feels for a pulse. _

Melissa: (Worried) He's very weak.

_She lays his head in her lap. Piper freezes Cole._

Piper: Heal him.

Leo: I can't it's against the rules. White lighters are not allowed to heal demons.

Piper: So screw the rules Leo. The Elders owe us.

Melissa: Mom dad can't heal him on his own.

Paige: Why not?

Melissa: Because Cole's half demon half human. He needs two white lighters to do that or one white lighter one half white lighter.

Andy: Meaning Paige could do it if she has the power.

Melissa: Yes.

Piper: Alright do it.

_Leo & Paige kneel down beside Cole._

Paige: Okay what do we do?

Melissa: Hold both hands together then place your other ones over his wound.

_They both do so._

Melissa: No feel your minds with love & heal his wound.

_Looking down at Cole Paige & Leo's hands glow bright as his wound heals. Cole __unfreezes & gasps for air. The gang look happy he's alive. _

Paige: Oh my god it, worked. I did good.

Piper: You did very good Paige. Let's just hope it wasn't all for nothing.

_She helps Paige stand up as Leo stands up too._

San Francisco PD Station 

_Cortez comes in with his video camera. Darryl, sitting at his desk, watches him. Cortez looks at him. He looks over to the Captain. Cortez goes over to Darryl & hesitates for a moment before giving him the tape, which he takes. Cortez leaves. Darryl sighs but stops when he sees Andy walk in & goes over to him. _

Andy & Prue's Room Sometime Later 

_The gang look on solemnly as Andy's packing some stuff into his suitcase. _

Melissa: (Upset) I can't believe your leaving uncle Andy. You don't have to go.

Andy: I have to Mel. Everything I cared for most is dead. I can't stay here its too painful.

Piper: Where will you go?

Andy: New York. I gotta transfer there.

Cole: What about Darryl?

Andy: We said our goodbyes earlier at the station.

Leo: We'll miss you mate.

Andy: & I'll miss you all very much.

_Piper & Melissa come forward & hug him._

Melissa: You better remember to keep in touch.

Andy: I will do I promise.

Clubroom 

_The crowd inside including Paige look towards the stage as Fletch the bartender announces the act for this evening. _

Fletch: Good evening ladies & gentlemen & welcome to P Three let's give it up for our own home grown gal Melissa Hale.

_The crowd cheer as Melissa steps towards the microphone & speaks into it. _

Melissa: Thank you everyone I hope your all enjoying your evening. I'd like to dedicate this song to two very special people whom I lost recently but will always forever be in my heart. Prue & Phoebe Halliwell.

_The crowd whoop & cheer in remembrance of their names. The band start up as Melissa sings "Please Remember" by Leann Rimes into the microphone. The crowd & Melissa's family listen on attentively as she sings the song._

Verse 1

Time, sometimes the time just slips away & you're left with yesterday.  
Left with the memories I, I'll always think of you and smile.  
& be happy for the time I had you with me.  
Though we go our separate ways I won't forget so don't forget.  
The memories we made.

Chorus

Please remember, please remember. I was there for you & you were there for me.  
Please remember, our time together.  
The time was yours and mine & we were wild & free.  
Please remember, please remember me.

Verse 2

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say & it's sad to walk away.  
With just the memories who's to know what might have been.  
We'll leave behind a life & time we'll never know again.

Chorus

Please remember, please remember. I was there for you & you were there for me.  
Please remember, our time together.  
The time was yours and mine & we were wild & free.  
Please remember, please remember me.

Chorus 2

Please remember, please remember.  
I was there for you & you were there for me.  
Please remember, our time together.  
The time was yours & mine & we were wild & free.  
& remember, please remember me.

Chorus 3

& how we laugh & how we smile & how this world was yours & mine.  
& how no dream was out of reach I stood by you, you stood by me. We took each day & made it shine we wrote our names across the sky.  
We ride so fast, we ride so free & I had you & you had me.

Please remember, Please remember.

_After a moments silence the crowd cheer then lower down._

Melissa: Thank you very much.

_She steps off the stage & goes over to Piper, Leo & Cole who are sitting over in the corner of the club. Megan A waitress, brings the boys their drinks._

Cole: Oh good, thank you.

Leo: Thanks, too. Hey sweetie.

_Melissa comes over & sits next to Leo._

Melissa: Hey dad.

Cole: That was a good thing you done there Mel.

Piper: Yeah you gave Prue & Phoebe a lot of justice.

Melissa: Cheers thanks. I hope I did to.

Leo: Huh feels good to be here again.

Cole: Feels good to be anywhere again.

_He chuckles a little remembering the times he & Phoebe were here._

Piper: Yeah it does. Although you gave us quite a scare back there. Good thing Mel knew about the whole two white lighter healing demons thing from when she'd healed you before with her white lighter in the future. 

Melissa: Yeah it was although I do not want that happening again anytime soon.

Cole: Oh I'll be careful next time, don't worry.

_Leo sees Piper looking a little distant. _

Leo: You okay?

Piper: I'm not sure.

Leo: Prue & Phoebe?

Piper: Yeah. We barely got through the funeral & then everything went crazy. We haven't had a chance to mourn yet. & that's just not right.

Cole: We'll have the rest of our lives for that.

Piper: Yeah but I'm not sure about continuing on with this destiny thing though. I need sometime to think about it. I hope you're okay with that.

Melissa: I'm okay with it. We won't fight anymore demons until you're ready.

Piper: Thanks. I hope you're okay with it too sweetie.

Leo: They mayn't be, but I am.

_He takes her hand. Paige walks up._

Paige: So does this mean I get free drinks now?

_Melissa chuckles a little. _

Paige: Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I drink really or… Okay. I'm just goanna go.

_She begins to leave, but Leo stands up & stops her._

Leo: No, Paige. You belong here, remember?

Paige: You sure? I don't wanna intrude.

Melissa: No your family come on sit right here.

_Cole goes & stands next to Leo as Paige sits down in between Piper & Melissa._

Cole: Okay, so, uh, maybe Leo & I should go uh… pretend like we got something better to do.

Piper: Thanks guys.

Cole: Yeah.

_He & Leo leave._

Paige: I won't stay long. I just wanted to, uh, come by & thank you.

Melissa: For what?

Paige: For what? You mean, beside from saving my life.

_She chuckles. _

Paige: I feel like I should bake you a cake or something.

Piper: Do you cook?

Paige: No, no. Not really.

Melissa: So how's Shane?

Paige: He's okay, I guess, except I'm not to sure he wants to see me anymore.

Melissa: Oh, I'm sorry.

Paige: No. Can't say I blame him. You know? He doesn't know exactly what happened to him, but he knows its something bad & he knows it's somehow connected to me.

Piper: Yeah, well, you're not truly one of us until you've dated a demon, so, welcome to the club.

Melissa: Can I ask you a question?

Paige: Hm-mmm.

Melissa: Why did you come to Prue & Phoebe's funeral? I mean, you never even met them, right?

Paige: No. I never did. I don't want this to be taken the wrong way, but... I just feel like a part of me lost them too & I just... I felt drawn to her, to all you guys. I guess it was just a part of me trying to find out who I was.

Melissa Yeah I can see why you looked familiar.

Paige: Familiar?

Melissa: When I saw you at the funeral it felt like I knew you from somewhere then when I heard who you really were I recognised the look.

Paige: Why?

Melissa: Because you look like your dad.

_Hearing this Paige's looks a little shocked._

Paige: (Shocked) My dad as in my real dad. You know him?

Piper: We meet once.

Paige: & he's a?

Melissa: White lighter? He was.

Paige: Was?

Piper: He died earlier this year protecting Prue from a demon. I'm sorry.

Paige: That's okay. I didn't really know him or mom so.

_Piper & Melissa look at each other._

Piper: Come on. There's something we need to show you.

Paige: Show me what?

Melissa: What good magic can do.

_They get up & leave._

Attic 

_Melissa lights the last two candles in a circle & then joins Piper by the Book of Shadows as Paige watches on._

Piper/Melissa:HERE THESE WORDS. HEAR MY CRY SPIRITS FROM THE OTHER. COME TO ME, I SUMMON THEE. CROSS NOW THE GREAT DIVIDE.

_Two lights revealing the ghosts of Patty Halliwell & Sam Wilder appear in the room. _

Melissa: Hey guys there's someone here you might wanna meet.

_Sam & Patty look at Paige._

Sam: Paige.

Paige: Mom? Dad?

_The two ghosts step __outside the circle becoming real. They both hug Paige, who smiles at them after the hug._

Patty:Welcome home sweetie.

_They hug her again as Piper & Melissa watch on the tender moment._

The End.


End file.
